Prognostication
by Arithena
Summary: Kazuno had a vision about her boyfriend ending her life some point in time. But she know there is nothing she can do, this is her story from the begining when they first met to her very last moments on earth.


**(((Prognostication **

_**Noun-a sign of something about to happen)))**_

* * *

The night of the Uchiha massacre. She sat in her bedroom staring at the full moon, waiting for her murder to come take her life; just like in her premonition, the one she had the day she met him.

Though she knows she can change her fate and runaway now, she can't! She know something in her is preventing her from leaving, she was expecting her fate.

The bedroom door slowly open but she didn't bother to turn her head from the bright moon. There's no need to, she knows who it is. The sounds of footsteps where not as noticeable to her.

Her murderer sat on the bed next to her, silently stoking her hair. She remain still not wanting to move.

"Please forgive, Kazuno" he whispered in her right ear. His warm breath sends shivers down her spine. Just like the first time the two met.

She nodded her head letting him know she understands. He takes her hand and kisses it. Just before she felt a sharp pain in her back, fallen into darkness.

Eight years before-

"Look Kazuno, we are moving..." her dad said while she eats a bowl of fruit loops. Kazuno look up at him with milk still dripping from her mouth inside the bowl.

"Whfah youf meanh wef movef" she reply putting another spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"We need to relocate to the Uchiha district, its closer to work." Kazuno's dad reply. Her father works for the Uchiha police department but only a patrol officer. "It is a longer distance to the academy but you will manage. School doesn't even start for you till another week

Kazuno roll her eyes. He just keeps rambling on and on and on. School hasn't even start and he is already obsessing over being a damn ninja. She personally can care less.

"Alright daddy! Whatever, goddamn do I have to hear this crap every four seconds?" Kazuno whined. This conversation was boring the life of her.

"Damn, what got your panties in a bunch?" he question jokingly. She gave him an evil glare and threw a fruit loop at him.

"Baka!"

Kazuno's mother steps in caring a box label with her name on it. She hasn't had such a large WTF face since she figure out how to disable the child lock on the TV.

"What the H-E double hockey stick are you doing with my shizz" Kazuno said trying to cuss as cleanly as possible. She looks back at her father who is seemly calm. "I forgot to tell you, we're moving today."

"Beautiful."

Just a few days after the sudden move. Kazuno finally set in her families' small two bedroom apartment just above the Uchiha senbei shop. Which she promise herself to try later, since it's rumored to have kick ass sweets. And anything that is referred as kickass it's something she must try or she'll go insane.

Her room is decorating with everything matching the color white. The sun shined brightly in her room, eliminating the colors. Kazuno's parents bought her new clothes to wear to school. A red basic T-Shirt and black Capri's. She has a new book bag containing ninja weapons for kids and a couple of notebooks and pencils.

"Kazuno! You are going to be late! Whatever drugs you are taking can wait till you're dead." Her mother screamed. Such a loud mouth bitch.

As Kazuno ran down the hallway she was suddenly blinded by a flash of a camera. "Awwww Kazi, you so adorable my little girl in growing up!" Kazuno's father said spinning her around till she is dizzy.

"Can I go now? I'm going to be late!" Kazuno whined trying to pry the fingers off of her. They started to cry as if she was leaving them for life, yeah she is becoming a ninja so she can fight random dudes and if she is lucky enough get killed in the quickest way possible, but still take a chill pill.

After the minutes of ' KAZUNO DONT LEAVES MEH' moment she is finally out the door. First day of starting the ninja academy feels like starting school for the New Year. All different types of emotions play through. Fear, excitement, thrill...

As Kazuno walked down the dirt path she was thinking about how she should act. There is no way in god's kingdom and the devil seven hells she is going to start first day as a human punching bag. Kazuno is going to be a cool as she can be; she plan to show off her epic ninja skills.

Kazuno was so distracted that she didn't realize she ran into another kid. "OW! Where the fudge you came from!" Kazuno yell. The boy stood up and dusts himself off. He turns his face to her and leaned his head to the left as if he trying to figure her out.

She was stupid enough to repeat his actions.

He leaned his head even more.

She did the same.

The two kept at it till Kazuno accidentally leaned too far and ended up fallen. The boy giggled silently before walking off.

She was pissed.

"Hey kid! You tricked me." Kazuno screamed, she began to run to tackle the kid but he easily dodges her sad, sad attempts.

"I never told you to repeat my actions, which were your own doing." he quietly said. He offered her his hand but only to have it slapped away.

"You liar, you knew I was going to do that! I ought a kick your ass silly!"

"Please, kindly used age appropriate words..." he said closing his eyes in annoyance. Kazuno looked at him irritated.

"What? WHAT!?" Kazuno was beyond P.I.S.S.E.D. The boy ignored her and walked away from her as if she were a pest. Rolling in fury she decided to jump and attack the boy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she charge at him. Just as she about to tackle him he'd stepped out of her way, once again fallen on ground.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" the boy said but this time with a smile on his face; he was amused with her failed attempts to get back at him.

"Hmph"

"You're funny..."he said. Kazuno got off the ground and dusted herself off. As soon as she looks back up he vanished. Great, her day already start sucking before she even get to be at school.

So much for the oh so cool Kazuno.

Good god, that's a big as class. Kazuno thought in her head. There were so many kids in the room and so little she that knew. All of her friends were civilians; she was the only one with hopes on being a shinobi.

Kazuno decided to take a seat in a corner far from the chalk board. She hope the teacher allows free seating cause she was already getting comfortable in her little area.

"Hey, I never saw you before! Wow, you're kind of cute..." a boy whispered from behind. Kazuno turned to look at him. He had curly black hair, girly eyelashes and a broad nose...

She looked at him in confusion.

"Oh my darling, don't be scared. Take my hand and let's go on the balcony, I'll teach how to fly..." he said.

"First of all Casanova I hate the Titanic, second of all no way in hell, third of all aren't you to old to be in this class! I mean look around you, everyone is like five, and what are you eight!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making sure everyone heard her.

Sound tough, check.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" he said with an odd smile. A smile that only meant one thing; rape!

"Uhhh, like you need to keep on walking..." Kazuno said. The boy places a card in front of her before leaving her alone at peace.

The card was labeled, from Shisui. Ewwww that's his name? Parents must have been drunk.

You flip the card over. It's was blank...WTF...she shoved the card in her bag to lazy to get up and throw it away.

Oi, boys already wanting her

…

Being hot as hell, checked

She decided that since she already want to be better anyone else Kazuno walked over to the bookshelf and pulled as many books on ninjaing **(Yes, I said ninjaing)** as she can possibly get.

As Kazuno was about to reach up for the red book that said _"HOW TO IMPROVE CHAKRA CONTROL" _another hand brushed against hers. She looked at the other stranger and realized it was the boy from earlier.

"Oh no, its you!" She screamed.

The boy stared at her with the same amount of shock as well, he didn't except her to be in the same classroom.

"Long time no see…" he said quietly that it was almost hard to hear his words. Kazuno noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. So was hers…

"Um, I think you're in the wrong class this is a class for being a ninja." Kazuno said as she picked up the book. Before she returned to her seat she realizes the boys hand still attached to it

"Hey kid, Let go!" She said as she tries to pry his fingers off. Damn kid got a tight grip.

"We can both used the book, know need to fight over it like children." He said.

"We are kids" Kazuno said she snatched the book away from her and sat back at her seat. God, this school is full of weirdo.

Minutes later the class began to start and everyone sat down at various areas but none close to each other. The teacher announced his name off to the entire class.

"Good morning class, I am your new teacher…you may call me Bakin sensei, you are excepted to be on your best behavior and show the respect to your fellow teachers and students, but before we start are lessons we are going to have assigned seats and class teams. You're going to work with your teams for the remainder of the year.

This was not goods news for Kazuno. 1.) She has to move. 2.) She has to be teamed up with the two boys she just met. 3.) She realized they were cousins and they are from the Uchiha clan. 4.) Since their families were nice enough to allow her to live among them she has to show them respect.

And there is one thing she doesn't do, and that's respect.


End file.
